An Unexpected Surprise
by Crystal-Clear-Candy
Summary: Esme finds out she's pregnant and Carlisle and the rest of the family couldn't be more happy for her. The Volturi get involved and want to take the child away from them. However, the Cullens and the wolves won't allow it. Eight years after Breaking Dawn


**This is my first fanfic. so please be generous and leave a review. Even if you hate it.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm just borrowing them for a while.**

_Esme's POV:_

For the past couple of days I have been feeling...strange. I wasn't myself and I couldn't bring myself to do much. I tried to get myself to fix meals for Nessie, Jake, Nicolette and Seth, but never felt like it. The poor dears, they've been ordering take-out for the past two days - everyone else in the household have been hunting and wee due back sometime tonight. I didn't feel up to cleaning - which was something I always loved to do - or painting, which was a hobby I took up decades ago. I didn't need to hunt, in fact, the thought of it made me want to throw up, as if I had eaten human food. My stomach churned at the smell of blood and food, my limbs ached, I needed to sit dwn constently - getting a little dizzy every now and then - and my emotions were a little unusal for me - I had Jasper on his toes and a bit bipolar with all of my mood swings.

_Flashback to Yesterday:_

Nessie came glidding down the stairs with year old Nicolette at her hip. Nessie was only eight, but looked seventeen. Her and Jacob started dating when she was fifteen and got pregnant a year ago with Nicolette. There was a big blow out between them and her parents.

She came into the living room, where I currently was, flipping through a home decor magazine. She gave Nicole over to Jake, who had just finished playing Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2. When she went to sit by me a gust of wind turned the pages of my magazine, making me "lose" my place.

My anger boiled at being disturbed and I slapped my magazine shut. I turned to Nessie, galring at her. Whenshe noticed my galring was directed at her she asked me what was wrong. That's when I bubbled over.

"What's wrong?" My shouting drew the attention of Jacob, who looked ready to jump up and phase, Nicolette, who looked shocked and ready to cry, and Seth, who had looked away from his game to me with concern. "I'll tell you what's wrong! You," I pointed at her, "made me lose my place! I was in the middle of looking at a nicely detailed kitchen island and _you _made me lose it!" I continued shouting for another minute before I realized what I was doing. "I - I'm s - sorry, Nessie!" A sob tore from my throat. "I don't know what came over me, dear."

Nessie was silent. As was everyone else.

"I...I don't know why I yelled at you like that. It's not a big deal losing my place in a magazine - it's not like I didn't fully comprehend what I was looking at. I can definitely find my place again without difficulty." I paused. "I'm so, so sorry, Nessie. I didn't mean to do that to you."

"It, it's all right, Grandma Esme." Nessie got up and grabbed Jacob's shaking head and took back Nicole. "You're forgiven. You've just been a bit off lately." She then led Jake and Nicole outside, leaving me with a confused and concerned Seth.

_End Flashba_ck:

That was the very first time I ever yelled at Nessie in the eight years that she has been alive - or any of my family for that matter. And I've been doing things like that for the last few days. I'd yell at Nessie, Jake, Seth and eve little Nicolette for the littlest things. I've even managed to cry tears while doing things - like this morning I was watching television when a commercial came on. Now, what I was watching wasn't all that interesting and I've seen the show's episode before, but once it went to commercial, I cried. I cried and cried, until it went back to the show.

After a while of my carrying on, Nessie and Jake decided to take Nicole over to Nessie's parent's house, until everyone got back. Seth stayed with me to make sure I'd be all right - he is such a sweet boy, though, I guess he's a man now.

It was after midnight when everyone arrived back from hunting. Jake, Nessie and Nicole came back after Seth called them. I was in Carlisle and I's room and could hear them fill everyone in on my strange behavior.

"Maybe she's stressed over decorating the house?" Rosalie suggested.

"I don't think something like that would stress her out - she loves decorating," my sweet husband said. And how right he was.

"Hmm, Alice, did you see anything that might be having her acting strange?" asked my dear son, Jasper.

"No. Nothing," was er reply.

"Edward?"

"Nothing unsual. Her mind is still as sweet and kind as always."

"Well," Carlisle said, "she'll tell us what it is when she's ready to."

Carlisle went to his study, obviously giving me some space. Edward and Bella went to their cottage and everyone else went to their rooms.

It was sunrise when I decided to go to Carlisle's study and ask him for help.

**I know it's not long, but most chapters won't. Please send in a review. Let me know what I did wrong or right. What you hated or liked. ANYTHING! Just please give me your opinion. Next chapter will probably be up tomorrow, I just need to correct mistakes and type it up, if not, then sometime next week. **

**Thank you SO much for reading!**


End file.
